Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor module including a plurality of semiconductor chips or devices.
Technological advancement in semiconductor fabrication technology has been decreasing the size of semiconductor devices. As a chip stack packaging technology develops and demand for a high-capacity semiconductor module increases, the number of semiconductor devices or chips mounted on one semiconductor module increases as well. A semiconductor module is a system including a plurality of semiconductor devices or chips. Although a defect does not often occur in the semiconductor packaging process, the chances for a defect occurring in the process of fabricating the semiconductor module are increasing.
Also, as the platform for semiconductor devices or chips becomes diverse, the kind of semiconductor module employing the semiconductor devices or chips becomes diverse too. Thus, the occurrence of the defect in a particular semiconductor module is on the rise.
If a semiconductor device or chip is detected to have a defect before being modularized, only the defective semiconductor device or chip may be abandoned. Therefore, the expenses due to the loss can be reduced in this stage. However, when a semiconductor module employing a plurality of semiconductor devices or chips is detected to have a defect after the fabrication of the semiconductor module, the expenses due to the loss may be enormous because the loss may include the fabrication costs of the plurality of semiconductor devices or chips of the semiconductor module.